


How is the Weather?

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Apocalypse, Asexual Character, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Season/Series 01, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: After two years, Five has learnt to survive the Apocalypse alone. He doesn't need anyone else. But when he teams up with Delores, he's suddenly got someone to lose again.The solution? Just don't get attached.The problem? He might be falling in love.





	How is the Weather?

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether to start this or another fic, but an anon asked for this one so here we go! I'm breaking in chapters tp keep it manageable, though it shouldn't be too long overall. I love Fivelores and this was super fun to start so I hope you all enjoy!  
> I tagged as agender and asexual Five but they're more in the background than an actual focus of the fic.

As the second winter of the apocalypse turned to spring, Five decided he needed a change of clothes. Something he’d never thought about much at home – he’d only had his uniform and pyjamas. Now, the right clothes made the difference between life and death. Most things did out here.

Within days of arriving he’d swapped his uniform for big-pocketed cargo pants and a sweatshirt, adding a parka as the first snows fell. The summer he’d spent shirtless, until the worst sunburn of his life put a stop to that. Mom had been right about sunscreen after all. A tough pair of leather boots had been his best find, and once he’d worn them in, they’d seen him all over the city.

That first year had been hell. Living off scraps, his ribs strained against his tight, yellowish skin, a pounding headache from dehydration his constant companion. He’s stopped crying because it only made the headache worse. He must have almost died a thousand times, from food poison, exposure, injuries, wild animals, drowning and loneliness. How he made it was a mystery – already the memories were fading, his mind’s last ditch attempt to save itself.

This year would be different. He knew what to eat, what to drink, where was safe to sleep and where he would wake with rats gnawing his bootlaces. He’d already planned his summer clothes – lightweight walking trousers with deep pockets, a breathable t-shirt , thick-soled boots and a wide-brimmed hat to keep the sun off his face. Maybe a Stetson – he’d always liked cowboys. Fifteen might be a little old to play dress up, but it wasn’t like there was anyone left to judge.

Being approximately fifteen was why he needed to search for new clothes in the first place, rather than wearing what he already had. Puberty waited for no man, or apocalyptic seasons, and he’d already had to change his winter outfit twice this year.After finally getting back to a healthy weight, his body seemed eager to make up for lost time and he’d spent many nights battling the urge to use his precious supply of painkillers to ward off stabbing growing pains. Recently he’d even noticed a few hairs starting to grow on his chin, though he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Glad, because it meant he was leaving behind the scared little child who’d arrived in this hellscape. Sad, because Diego had been so stoked to learn to shave together. A little uncomfortable, because… he wasn’t sure. Facial hair just didn’t seem like him.

All of that aside, the fact remained his winter shoes pinched his toes, two clear inches of ankle showed above his boots and he’d split the seams of his coat trying to put it on that morning, so here he was, searching through the remains of a department store.

He trailed a hand absentmindedly along the racks of shirts as he walked, raising a cloud of dust. Nobody had been here since the endtimes, not even animals. Why would they? There was no food, and he was the only person left who might want something to wear.

Wow. There’d been enough of this bullshit the first year. He had to stop turning everything into an angst-fest.

Any specialist gear would probably be at the back, Five decided. He shrugged off his coat and tied it around his waist as he made his way through the store, past a smashed up mannequin display and collapsed clearance racks, careful with each step for weaknesses in the floor. Even if the it seemed structurally sound, whatever destroyed the world had been powerful enough to send cracks deep into the earth, ruining foundations, and it wouldn’t be the first time –

_‘What’s it like out there?’_

Five jumped, literally – startling so badly he glitched half a metre to the left. An embarrassing tick his siblings had much abused, but they weren’t here now. Five tensed with a cold sluice of fear, nausea from the accidental jump heavy in his stomach.

A laugh. Then, the girl’s voice again. _‘Neat trick.’_

“Who - who’s there?” Five scanned the store but there was only rubble and piles of dirty clothes. He fumbled for his pistol, stupid, out of practice, and cocked it. “Don’t come near, I’ll shoot, I mean it!”

_‘That’s a bit extreme. I was only asking about the weather.’_

“Where are you?”

_‘Turn around.’_

Five span on the spot but the rest of the store remained empty, dust motes floating down undisturbed through rays of weak light.

_‘Now come down the aisle.’_

That would be a very stupid thing to do. “I’ve got a gun,” Five warned as he did it anyway.

_‘Yes, you’ve made that clear. Don’t worry, I just want to say hi.”_

“Then why don’t you show yourself?” Once he reached the destroyed mannequin island, Five stopped and surveyed the area. “Instead of playing games.”

_‘Down here.’_

“Wha-“ Five’s breath caught in his throat. There she was, wearing a polka dot shirt, half buried in rubble, her bald head covered in dust and a teasing smile on her lips. He dropped to his knees and began to pull the bricks and chunks of plaster off her. “Are you okay?”

_‘I’m fine. Just a bit bored really, I’ve been stuck under there since this place collapsed.’_

“You’re lucky I –“ Five broke off into a coughing fit, only partly down to the dust. He hadn’t used his voice in such a long time. “Here, I’ve got you,” he managed to croak out as he scooped her up in his arms.

She giggled. _“You’re a bit forward, aren’t you? Manhandling a girl before you even know her name?”_

His ears hot, Five set her down on the display table. “Well, sorry if I’ve forgotten my manners during the _literal_ _apocalypse_.” Sighing, he folded his arms, but couldn’t help asking, “What is your name then?”

_‘Haven’t got one.’_

“Weird coincidence. I haven’t either.” With a few claps, Five dusted off his hands and wiped the rest on his trousers. “Well, it was nice meeting you, but I’ve got stuff to do.”

_‘Wait. Even if you don’t have a name, you must go by something.’_

“I’m Number Five.” He turned to go.

_‘Take me with you, Five.’_

“No.”           

_‘Why not?’_

Five started to walk away, his fists closed at his sides. “I can’t look after you as well as myself.”

_‘I’m no trouble, really. I just want to see outside.’_

“Goodbye.” He picked up the pace, alarmed by the heat in his eyes. He hadn’t cried for months. It was a waste of water.

 _‘I’ll tell you where all the clothes you want are,’_ she called.

Five stopped, then jumped back to her. “Fine,” he said. “I am in kind of a hurry. But if you slow me down, you’re gone, alright?”

 _‘Alright. Whatever you say, Five.’_ Her voice was far too meek to be anything but mocking and Five scowled deeper.

“I’ll need something to call you.”

_‘Why don’t you think of something?’_

He looked at her for a long moment, his scowl softening to a thoughtful frown. “Delores,” he decided eventually. “You can be Delores.”

_‘Delores? Do I really look like a Delores to you?’_

“Yep. You got a better idea?”

 _‘I guess not. Huh.’_ She huffed in laughter. _‘Delores. Actually, I kind of like it.'_


End file.
